


Best of Wives, Best of Women

by GeekySchuylerHamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekySchuylerHamilton/pseuds/GeekySchuylerHamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment between Eliza and Alex before his fateful duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Wives, Best of Women

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago while listening to Best of Wives, Best of Women on repeat. The staging isn't exactly the same as the scene in the play (from what I've heard about it.) But it is more detailed.

Eliza's eyes slowly fluttered open as she awoke from her slumber, something felt off. She shot up in alarm when she realized Alexander was missing from their bed. A few months ago that would have been an occurrence she was used to, considering she forbade him from sleeping in the same room with her let alone the same bed. But after they lost Phillip she needed Alexander there next to her. 

He always lazily held her while they slept, not too tight just enough to make her feel warm and safe. After Philip’s death sleep had been hard for her. She used to have a recurring nightmare where she had to watch as her precious firstborn son was shot down in front of her. She’d wake up sobbing uncontrollably, Alexander always managed to calm her down. But now He wasn't there…where was he? She was starting to worry. 

‘Calm down Eliza, he's probably downstairs.’ She told herself as she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and lit a lantern. As she made her way down the staircase she could already see the dim light coming from his office. It wasn't uncommon for him to stay up late writing or wake up early to write, but he never left their bed this early.

She gently tapped on the door frame to get his attention, he was still in his night shirt, his hair all askew, and she couldn't help but return the sleepy smile he offered her.

"Alexander come back to sleep…" She told him as she made her way over to him. He had stood from his position at his desk not wanting her to see the contents of the letter he was currently writing. He met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. 

"I have an early meeting out of town." He rubbed her back knowing she was very tired. If she only knew what the meeting actually entailed she'd be very upset with him. But he was confident he'd leave the dueling grounds unscathed. Burr may have hated him but it wasn't in his political interests to kill him. 

"It's still dark outside.." 

"I know. I just need to write something down.." He should have known she’d realize he’d left their bed, she looked so tired and he knew she needed him. He had to leave soon.

She yawned and snuggled closer to his chest. "Why do you write like you're running out of time?"

"Shh…" He kissed the top of her head and continued to rub soothing circles into her back.

"Come back to bed, that would be enough." She looked into his eyes suddenly feeling uneasy, she sensed something off with him but she couldn't quite place it.

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone." At least he hoped he'd be, maybe Burr was right, maybe he was a little too prideful. But he'd never admit that out loud, this was Burr's idea after all. After what had happened to Philip he'd make sure the world would know he never intended to harm Burr. Just in case this duel ended badly for him, for now he had to focus on getting Eliza back to bed so he could finish his second letter to her.

"Come back to sleep." She tried once more.

“This meeting’s at dawn.” He told her simply, he would’ve loved nothing more than to follow her up to their room but he couldn’t back out now.

Eliza sighed and stepped out of his embrace. “Well I’m going back to sleep.”

She turned to leave the room but Alexander gently grabbed her hand. 

“Hey.”

She looked back at him for a moment waiting to see what he wanted. 

A gentle smile appeared on his face and he kissed her hand before he spoke. “Best of wives and best of women.”

Eliza’s eyes sparkled with emotion and she returned his smile. “Come back soon, OK?” She didn’t give him a chance to respond before heading back upstairs.

He watched her go before returning to his desk to write one more letter to her before he left. ‘I sincerely hope you never have to read these my darling Eliza.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was a decent read, I apologize for any errors they might have had It was just a little something I typed out but I may do a longer Alex/Eliza story in the future. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
